


Семейная жизнь

by Lady_Ges



Series: Романс о тоске [1]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: F/M, M/M, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 03:31:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3962812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ges/pseuds/Lady_Ges
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мамору очень повезло с женой.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Семейная жизнь

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WTF Weiss Kreuz 2015](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=WTF+Weiss+Kreuz+2015).



В восемнадцать Нигаи считала, что ей очень не повезло с будущим мужем. Они виделись один раз на приеме, организованном ее теткой, еще пару раз на светских раутах помельче, а единственное свидание получилось до дрожи официальным.   
В восемнадцать хотелось любви с первого взгляда, романтики, дождя из лепестков сакуры или хотя бы охапки роз. Единственный наследник империи, пусть и подпорченной последним скандалом, но все еще приносящей солидный доход, был фигурой совершенно не романтичной.   
С другой стороны, были долги отца и карьера братьев. Нельзя получить все сразу, не так ли?   
Мамору Такатори появился на свидании с телохранителем, принес безупречно составленный букет из сезонных цветов, мимоходом соврав, будто сам его составлял, был очень серьезным и совершенно равнодушным. Смотрел оценивающе, будто кобылу покупал. Нигаи натерла новыми туфельками пятку и молча страдала, пока они церемонно гуляли, созерцая цветущие ирисы.   
Когда он подхватил ее на руки под неодобрительное шипение телохранителя и донес до машины, Нигаи вдруг подумалось, что все не так уж плохо. Руки у Мамору были теплые. Но она, ах, оказалась безнадежно скомпрометированной, и не очень удивилась, когда мистер Такатори, как честный человек, попросил ее составить его счастье.   
С тех пор госпожа Такатори считала, что ей очень повезло с мужем. С ним было весело, он прислушивался к ее мнению, обожал их сына, отвадил излишне алчную родню, исправно оплачивал все ее счета и действительно умел составлять букеты.   
Правда, у него была излишне фигуристая секретарша в мини, неотлучный телохранитель-сообщник и регулярные ночные отлучки по работе.   
Нигаи в ответ увлеклась национальными ремеслами и завела себе симпатичную, молчаливую массажистку.   
Она даже наивно считала, что муж не в курсе, пока не обнаружила на прикроватной тумбочке полное досье на эту самую массажистку с перечислением званий, мест работы и бывших любовников. Досье Нигаи впечатлилась до глубины души, некоторое время была очень сердита на вмешательство в свои дела, потом оценила деликатность намека и окончательно уверилась, что ей очень повезло с мужем.   
Досье на следующую свою протеже она попросила сама. Наградой была удивленная улыбка Мамору и неповторимое ощущение успешно пройденного экзамена. Не то на благоразумие, не то на верность семье. Нигаи устраивали оба варианта.   
Пухлый конверт ей принес секретарь вместе с утренней почтой. Плотная, желтая бумага подразумевала отсутствие внутри светских сплетен, а приличный вес и приписка почерком мужа "Передать в руки" — наличие чего-то действительно интересного, так что она вскрыла конверт прямо за завтраком.   
Первыми на безупречно сервированный стол вылились фотографии, на которых Мамору увлеченно отсасывал какому-то мужику. Присмотревшись, Нигаи узнала одного из преподавателей недавно основанной школы для одаренных детей. Сенсей цепко держал ее мужа за волосы и, судя по лицу, получал искреннее удовольствие.   
К тихому ужасу примерной девочки и достойной жены, первой мыслью было "Хорошо, что с совершеннолетним". Повторение недавнего скандала вокруг всплывших фотографий известного политика и мецената, баловавшегося с подростками, было бы очень некстати.   
Фотографии и конверт она спешно запихала в сумочку, и потом весь день не выпускала ее из рук, безнадежно мечтая потерять.   
День тянулся бесконечно.  
Уже вечером Нигаи поймала себя на том, что лежит в ванне раза в два дольше, чем обычно. А до этого мучительно медленно разбиралась с домашними делами.   
Мамору никогда не страдал эсгибиционизмом. К чему бы ему посылать ей что-то подобное? Очередная проверка? Намек на то, что она должна молчаливо подвинуться? Так она и не претендовала на верность до гроба. Не дура, в конце концов. Мамору мог просто сказать.   
Или, может, это просто чья-то злая шутка? Очень злая.   
Кроме фотографий, видимо, для пущего эффекта, лежало досье на ее мужа. Мамору Такатори, Оми Цукиено, Бомбейца.   
Нигаи отстраненно рассматривала фотографии из полицейского отчета. Разрубленные тела, уродливо вывалившиеся на землю внутренности, чья-то голова с торчащей из глазницы короткой арбалетной стрелой. Ее муж. Ее нежный, заботливый муж убил своих братьев и отца. Слишком страшно и дико, чтобы поверить. Слишком похоже на сценарий дурной пьесы.   
Злая шутка. Просто злая шутка.   
Но взгляд против воли останавливался на искаженном лице жертвы, потеках крови, случайно попавшей в кадр откормленной сине-зеленой мухе, красно-желтых полосках на древке стрелы. Мамору подарил их сыну на десятилетие арбалет и сам учил его стрелять.   
Плотная бумага поддавалась плохо, но Нигаи упорно, не жалея ногтей, рвала на мелкие клочки фото, где в смазанном, черно-белом силуэте угадывался подросток лет пятнадцати.   
Тварь, тварь… Убийца.   
Он...   
Даже если это не ложь, у него наверняка были причины.   
Нигаи вцепилась в конверт, борясь с тошнотой. У Мамору наверняка были причины. И это было давно. И не имеет значения.   
На остальных фотографиях крови не было. Был ее муж и логическое продолжение минета. Рассматривать их было больно, как копаться в открытой ране, но она упорно, закусив губу, сортировала карточки, выстраивая логическую последовательность. Вот они все еще в одежде и увлеченно целуются в прихожей, вот Мамору избавляется от галстука, вот его любовник стягивает рубашку... Под строгим пиджаком профессора истории скрывалась солидная коллекция шрамов, и Мамору смотрел на него жадно и открыто. Как будто получил, наконец, что-то, о чем давно и безнадежно мечталось.   
На нее он никогда не смотрел так. От этого еще больнее. И это не то, что показывают супруге, если, конечно, не хотят смертельно оскорбить. Поэтому Нигаи смотрела дальше с болезненной, вуайеристской внимательностью. Фотографии хорошего качества. Слишком хорошего даже, для своего содержания.   
Мамору кусает губы и жмурится, когда чужой рот касается его паха, видны капельки пота на висках, напрягшиеся вены на шее, и так не сложно представить тяжелое дыхание, отрывистые шепотки, влажные шлепки от соприкосновения обнаженных тел.   
Это почти порнографично в предельной своей откровенности, Нигаи смотрела на мужа и его любовника чужими глазами, и было не так уж сложно видеть просто красивых мужчин, доставляющих друг другу удовольствие. Алые губы вокруг члена, напряженно сведенные лопатки, нога, небрежно закинутая на плечо. Капли спермы, которые ее муж слизывает с чужого живота.   
Ей хотелось убить фотографа и того, кто складывал фотографии в конверт. Своими руками распороть им живот, чтобы кишки сизым клубком вывалились наружу, как на одном из снимков досье, чтобы выли и корчились. За то, что видели не предназначенную им откровенность. За то, что сделали ее соучастницей, разрушили спокойный, безопасный мирок.   
Во второй раз она читала личное дело мужа внимательно и вдумчиво, как биографию незнакомого ей наемника. Они, за десять совместных лет, и вправду так и не познакомились. Пора было восполнять пробелы.   
Для того чтобы подойти к зеркалу потребовалось некоторое усилие. Улыбнуться своему отражению оказалось чуть проще.   
Конверт она выкладывала на стол мужу уже совершенно хладнокровно и даже сумела светски пожать плечами в ответ на его ошарашенный взгляд.   
— Кажется, у тебя утечка. Разберись.   
Мамору резко поднялся, со скрипом отодвигая стул, и почти выбежал из комнаты.   
Нигаи выдохнула.   
Ей повезло с мужем.   
Повезло.


End file.
